


I've (Never) Seen You Before

by lunar_peach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Rarepair, anyone have some lesbians, i can't believe these two don't have their own tag, i love them both dearly, im a trailblazer i guess, its a....., just kidding, ksjdnkjsdfnksjdfns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_peach/pseuds/lunar_peach
Summary: Mari gets help from an unknown heroine during one of her brother's junior competitions.





	I've (Never) Seen You Before

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr.

“My brother—“ Mari stressed to the guard. “He need— this!” 

She was trying her best to get her message across, given the very basic English she’d learned in school. In her hands were a pair of skates, brand new and in their prime. Yuuri has somehow managed to leave them in their hotel room as they’d rushed out to the competition earlier in the day. They’d overslept. 

Something Mari blamed on a faulty alarm clock.

She didn’t usually travel with him, but Minako had come down with a cold and her parents couldn’t leave the inn, and Yuuri needed a support system… so she stepped up to her duties as a big sister. 

Together, her newly turned 22 and Yuuri nearing his 16th birthday, they went halfway across the world with him to the states, cramped in economy seats for more than 14 hours. It was draining to say the least, but she’d do anything for Yuuri. That was the way it had always been, ever since she first laid eyes on him as a baby.

Which was also the reason she’d run to and from the arena in mere minutes— to make sure Yuuri had what he needed to give his best out on the ice. It wasn’t like he needed any more stress added to what he already went through during competitions.

She showed the guard the skates again and tries her best to walk him through their situation. “He—“ She pointed to Yuuri’s name on a banner. “Need this—“ She shook the skates. “To skate. I am… sister.” She pointed to herself and smiled, hoping and praying he would let her through. 

The guard didn’t move out of her way. instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, “I’m sorry, miss, but it’s a matter of security. No unauthorized personnel behind this point. You need a pass.”

She made out just enough to realize they were fucked— her, Yuuri, his coach — everyone. Mari pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand a groaned. 

She was just supposed to be his support system. Her only job was to be encouraging before and after competitions. That was trivial– it came naturally to her. Cheering him on from the stands during them, no matter what. But, now, that Yuuri really needed her– she was going to fail him. At the rate she was going, she’d never make it in time. 

She took a step back and tried to deal with the fact that Yuuri might just have to skate with old and faulty skates. She tried to rationalize the dangerous, to convince herself that it would be okay. He wouldn’t hurt himself. No– but it's all she can see. Her baby brother sprawled out on the ice, writhing in pain. She sees him— sitting there in the locker room, leg bouncing up and down and eyes welling up like a big old, everlasting fountain of sadness and disappointment. She can’t take it. She couldn’t let him down. 

Mari thinks she just might make a run for it.

“Hey, where have you been?”

An arm wrapped itself around her waist as kind brown eyes locked onto hers through thick eyelashes. Mari didn’t know what to do. For the first time in a long time, she froze.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“You know her, Andrea?” The guard asked the tall woman holding her. Clad in leggings and a team USA jacket, the woman smiled and tucked the bangs of her bob behind her ear. She looked like a goddess. Beautiful. Tall. Strong. Oh, god— so strong. Mari could feel the muscles in her arms. 

“Yeah, she’s with me,” the woman said. “She’s uh— my girlfriend. We didn’t have time to get a pass. Sorry about that, Greg.”

Girlfriend. Mari knows that word. Enough pretty foreigners had asked before.

“Oh yeah? Is that true?” The guard asked, looking at Mari. She nodded. He squinted his eyes at them as Mari snuggled closer, trying to play up their lie. Then the guard smiled. Mari and ‘Andrea’ followed with opens smiles of their own. “Alright, just make sure she has a pass for tomorrow.”

Then he moved, and Mari thought she would throw up from the sheer relief that spread over her chest. 

They walked down the corridor close together until the guard was out of sight, then she let her go.

“You’re Yuuri’s sister, right? He’s always spoken so well about you, it’s nice to meet you finally.” 

Mari looked around, nervous. Where was the locker room? 

“I’ve seen you at other competitions” The woman smiled at her, face happy. Butterflies filled the gaps the relief had left. She’d seen Mari before, but Mari had no recollection of who she could be. Andrea’s mouth kept moving but she was barely processing any of what she was saying. Oh god, she’d need to brush up on her English. “I was competing in Brussels with Yuuri– you were there with his ballet instructor– Yeah, I bumped into you and you kind of yelled at me, but–”

Pulling herself away from Andrea’s eyes– as beautiful as they were– Mari brought the skates up between both of their faces and practically yelled, “I need to find him!” 

“Oh! Right! Juniors are skating first, I’m so sorry–” The woman took Mari by the hand again and took them both down the corridor, running past doors left and right. They entered a room full of lockers and benches and moving bodies all around. Andrea led Mari to the very back, looking over her shoulder back at her every now and then just to give her a reassuring smile– something that made her heart burst with a million imaginary fireworks. 

That feeling didn’t last very long– not when she saw the top of Yuuri’s head pacing back and forth. Mari let go of her hand and rushed to her brother, happy to see his worried face turn into one of happiness at the sight of her– or rather, the skates. 

“You made it!” Yuuri said, hugging her at the waist. He took the skates from her and began his process. 

Celestino pat Mari on the back and laughed. “Oh! Andrea, it’s great to see you!” He exclaimed, parting from Mari’s side and moving to hug the other woman. “Did you come to wish the junior’s good luck?” 

“No, uh–” Mari turned to look at her, giving Andrea her best warm and most heartfelt smile. “I’m uh… there was uh– I just–” 

“She…help me,” Mari said giving her a small hug. “Thank you.” 

Andrea turned bright red, sputtering weird words Mari couldn’t quite make out. It wasn’t until skaters began to be called out that she said, “I’m skating tomorrow, how about you come? I’ll set apart some tickets–” 

They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! We’ll all be there to cheer you on, right kids?” He looked to Yuuri and Mari as he clapped his hands. Mari still couldn’t look away. Andrea probably meant to invite them all, but Mari played with the idea that she was the only one whom the invitation was extended to. 

“Great!” Andrea smiled, touching Mari’s arm, lingering, before moving on to ruffleYuuri’s hair. “It’s a date!” Mari felt her heart do a summersault. 

It sure was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos :)!


End file.
